Riley Rowan Black
by Signed Dinger
Summary: Riley has a secret, one that would kill her if anyone found out. Then it all comes out when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, and so is her father.


**Disclaimer time: ** I own Riley.  She's mine all mine buahahaha =)  I own nothing else *sobs* nothings MINEEE.  Well, read it any way because, I don't know, I say so =).  I'm going to try to make this not cliché.  I'm TRYING HERE!  Okay.  Read and review, thanks

          .Dinger.

Chapter one:  The Girl Who Lived.

Everyone knows him.  He is the most well known wizard in the entire wizarding world.  And according to the latest polls, the most powerful.  Everyone loves him, they adore him.  Even I was in awe the first time I saw him.  I was on the way to visit my father.  He was being showed around by Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.  I was walking to the bus stop in Diagon Alley.  I stopped dead in my tracks.  His eyes were so green and his hair was so dark.  I snapped back from momentary immobilization and quickly ran back to the bus. 

            I hate him.  I despise him with every fiber of my being.  Why?  Because he killed the man that I call dad.  I don't think that anyone besides Voldemort could match my hate for him.  Though my hatred is less publicized.  He killed Voldemort one year after he killed my father.  

            I look just like him.  I have the same eyes as him.  I have the same hair as him.  I am the same height as him.  I play the same Quidditch position as him.  The only thing that is different is that my scar is on my ankle.  The same one, the same lightning bolt scar.  But people know him.  They know him as the boy who lived.  I can tell you only one person who knows me as the girl who lived.  And that person is the one he killed.  That person is Sirius Black.  

Sirius Black has been my father since I knew the word.  I feel the person who supports you, who takes care of you.  The person who makes you feel like a daughter is the one who is your father.  I was at the Potter's house when Voldemort came through the door and took the lives of my parents and left Harry and I with the scars.  When Hagrid arrived, he only saw Harry, took him, and left.  Then my frantic Sirius came through the door, heard me crying and took me in his arms.  He left me with Remus Lupin and then went to kill that son of a bitch Peter Pettigrew.  Now he's in Azkaban. 

Right after I saw Harry for the first time.  I got onto the bus to talk to my friend.  My only friend.  Mr. Jones, the bus driver. 

"Hey Riley," Mr. Jones, said to me.  Basically, I was the only one who got on the bus labeled Azkaban.  My father has been in Azkaban since I was an infant.  But he didn't do anything wrong.  He was framed.  Framed by his best friend, "How's he doing?"

            "He's fine Mr. Jones, well, best he can be being locked up with those Dementors around.  You know, sometimes I think it would be better if he had done something, that way he wouldn't have to sit there doing nothing all day."

"Or we could just find a way to get the Ministry to let him off, but I think you and I are the only one's who think he's innocent."

I had convinced Mr. Jones that my dad was innocent when he started driving this bus.  That was four years ago.  I was eleven and only left my house once a day to visit Azkaban, and since he was the only one ever on the bus, he was the only one I ever talked to. 

"I'll show them Mr. Jones.  I will."

"Riley Black, you sure are a character," he laughed.

When my father was younger he had four best friends.  One is dead.  One backstabbed him and the other is the one who I live with.  They all had nicknames.  Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail.  Padfoot is my dad.  Prongs is Harry dad, my birth father.  Moony is Remus and Wormtail is Pettigrew.  Remus Lupin took me into his home when my father got taken away.  Even though my father was in Azkaban, I still saw him once or even twice a day.  That was because I didn't have anyone else to see.  I wasn't allowed.

I wasn't allowed to make friends when I was little, because I might tell them that I was the twin to Harry Potter.  That would send Voldemort after me.  I was forever in hiding since everyone thought I died.  I was registered as Riley Black.  That's who I was.  Remus did a spell and now my hair is straight, as opposed to messy like Harry's. My eyes are the palest of blue as opposed to the deep green like Harry's.  As genetics would have it, I was naturally shorter than him.  

So that was it.  That was how I lived my life.  My father in prison and who I truly was sealed in a box deep in my soul.  That's the life of Riley Rowan Black. 


End file.
